Gin Ichimaru (Mangetsu20)
Gin Ichimaru (市丸 ギン, Ichimaru Gin; Jap Lit Translation, "Silver One of Perfection,") was the Captain of the 3rd Division, and during the White War was a Commander for Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army. Not too long near the apex of this war, Gin betrays him as well, revealing his plans of long awaited vengeance upon him for the harm caused to Rangiku Matsumoto. After narrowly escaping death at the hands of the newly transformed Sōsuke, Gin escapes without a trace, and for the longest time is presumed dead by all who knew him. He is later to be revealed three hundred years later as the one who rescued Yoruichi Shihōin, Byakuya Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi Zaraki during the Ultharon War, preparing them for the foretold conflict by Gin's ally, Sōdai Takuji. He leads the secretive defense force group known as Tenhai. Appearance: Gin's Captain Uniform.png|Gin's Captain Uniform Gin's Arrancar Commander Uniform.png|Gin's Arrancar Commander Uniform & Slightly Similar Modern Soul Reaper Attire Gin's Current Attire.jpg|Gin's "Incognito" Attire Gin protrays a young man with silver hair with violet-shadow hues within his bangs. He retains an adept muscular structure expected of a physically adept man such as Gin, having further increased his stamina and strength even moreso over the past three centuries. His eyes are nearly in a perpetual state of slits, but upon occasion of great amusement, bloodlust, or anger his eyes have opened half mast or all the way, a similar concept used by his former superior. With an appealing, perfectly smooth alabaster complexion and skin tone, Gin is nearly devoid of any scarrings on his body save for the defined diagonal sword cut across his chest that was given by the man he attempted to kill. Gin's attire as seen as a Captain was seen a little out of the ordinary in comparison to his colleagues. Instead, Gin chose to wear a custom-fit Haori ''that had no sleeves at all, with a '''Shikhakushō' that had sleeves long enough to hide his hands when in a passive or neutral stance. His obi, or white sash that was tied around his waistline holds his Zanpakutō in a upraised stance which would be easy to draw quickly and fluidly. His uniform when he was Sōsuke Aizen's Commander in the Arrancar Army had a slight difference in attire wear. Instead of the custom-fit chosen attire from which he left the Soul Society in, Gin chose to forgoe the obvious Gotei 13 colors for a non-insignia long-sleeve coat, from which it covers his entire Shikhakushō. Noted difference about Gin's Shikhakushō was that instead of a pair of sleeves for his legs to fit through, it is instead a form of a single piece kama skirt, from which the two smaller and less space-worthy leg-sleeves resided underneath. Presumably, Gin wore his white sash underneath his coat, as his Zanpakutō could be seen in the exact same posture as he was in the Gotei 13. While as Tenhai's Leader Gin hardly deviates that form of attire, only wearing the kanji diamond symbol on his back emblazoned with "Heaven's Ashes" on it, with slight black trimming along the sleeves and interior, Gin hardly changes the look of his normal Soul Reaper form. However, Gin has often donned a more inconspicuous attire, consisting of a brass buttoned high-collar black trench coat, often going with a pair of black gloves and a black fedora hat. He either conceals his Zanpakutō within his coat or holds it aloft in plain view while donning this appearance, often showing he's in the area on "Unnofficial Buisness" and there for more personal or hidden reasons. Personality: Gin's Jocular Attitude.jpg|Gin's passive behavior Gin's Ghastly Aura.jpg|Gin's cold, menacing aura Gin's Killing Intent.jpg|Gin's sinister bloodlust Gin's Impassive Stare.png|Gin's rare sense of stoic resolve to kill Gin's personality has always been an enigma to those around him, both acquaintence and ally, friend and rival. On the surface, he has a passive thin smile of which he always speaks in a polite tone that carries a weight of either sarcasm or genuine courteousy, making him a verbally manipulative person to be around. He often treats every situation he encounts within stride, seeing everything as easily capable of being overcome or maneuvered around, almost never changing his expression in some of the most morbid or dire situations. As explained by Rukia Kuchiki, Gin's aura is that of a coiling, slithering serpent. Constricting and cold, Gin's projected aura is both a mixture of his true intent as well as a fallible disguise for his other more sinister side. While he never preformed many cruel acts openly, Gin never hesitated on provoking people to lose their cool or losing their resolve through a few choice words and a constant, stoic smile from which is chosen to drive them mad. Even when battling the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki, whom he openly admitted was a frightening man to clash with, his perception of the change of attitude between his first encounter and the last one allowed him to see the lost of strength "within his eyes," showing Gin's true understanding on the Resolve ''between entity to entity he fights. A part of Gin that is rarely shown is the aspect of his sinister nature: '''the Bloodlust'. While not oftenly protrayed far from his natural aura, Gin's sinister nature holds a tantilizingly dark and haunting power of thirsting for the blood of his enemies as well as feel a depraved sense of satisfaction in spilling their blood. While hardly seen, Gin has admitted at times that if someone ever provoked him, his darker side might, "Come out to play." One inherent emotion that Gin has projected during battles of which are the utmost importance to himself on a personal note, he opens his eyes to a narrow vivid red gleam and loses all pretense of enjoyment or nonchalant behavior in the battle he's participating. This form of emotion he only utilizes when he intends to crush his opponent and avenge any wrongdoings they've committed against those he values preciously. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Gin's story starts as a poor boy within the Soul Society's Rukonagi Districts. Often one to prowl the streets unnoticed, mostly due to his small stature and quick wit, he usually fed off the scraps of food and drinks he'd pickpocket for or managed to pay for when he could. As being one of the citizens with large spirit energy, he sympathized with mutual Rukon citizen, Rangiku Matsumoto, and snuck food or water to her whenever they would cross paths or meet each other. It wasn't until one night, Gin spotted abnormal behavior with some outlying Soul Reapers within the outskirts of the Rukonagi Districts. After watching from a hidden spot in bushes, he saw what appeared to be Soul Reapers leaving with a small orb of spirit energy, leaving a beaten and unconscious Rangiku in their wake. As Gin followed them, he saw the man responsible for his friend's pain and the theft of her spirit energy. On that night, he vowed to kill him for what he done, and began to enact his plan for vengeance without telling a soul, only telling a confused Rangiku that he will become a Soul Reaper and protect her, before leaving her behind in his wake. It wasn't long until Gin joined the Shinō Academy, learning the Soul Reaper Arts with a near genius level, one of which hadn't been seen since the prodigy Kaien Shiba graduated within three years, becoming an officer several years afterwards. Having graduated within a single year, Gin became a middle seated officer within the 5th Division, from which he purposely chosen due to a certain man working in that command. It wasn't long until he learned that his name was Sōsuke Aizen, a revered Soul Reaper who held the position of Lieutenant and was recognized for his intelligence, kindness, bravery, and prestigious talents within the Soul Reaper Arts. Gin expected Sōsuke to approach him, recognizing his talents and skills as being a prodigy, not to mention a child to which he could manipulate to his side easily. It was subtle, but Sōsuke never suspected the burning depths of desire within that boy to murder him in cold, blooded vengeance. But Gin was a patient boy. He knew if he played along, he would be able to find his chance. Sōsuke tested him one night, presenting a high level seated officer whom Gin recognized as one of the lackies who hurt Rangiku and stole her Spirit Energy. While he wore a sinister thin smile similar to a snake, Gin laughed inwardly as he cut down the man in cold blood, watching him go down with ease and felt a sense of revelation of how easy it was to take a life. Satisfied with this conclusion, Sōsuke allowed Gin to take the 3rd Seat's position, as well as accompany him on most of his endeavors, starting with the Hollowfication experiments he projected forcefully on both on Rukonagi outskirt citizens and Soul Reapers alike. Present during the night where numerous Captains and Lieutenants were forcefully Hollowfied, Gin kept his guise as Sōsuke's right hand, watching with interest and curiosity as the superior of whom was his object of vengeance began to verbally toy with his own superior before being interrupted by his intellectual rival, Kisuke Urahara. Years later, Gin became Sōsuke's Lieutenant, participating in many of his endeavors and secret missions out of sight, and out of mind to the majority of many other fellow Soul Reapers, often projecting his cold, menacing side to others as a sign of caution not to study him too closely. All the better the guise in his own mind's eye, was to have everyone fear, respect, or hate him, then watch his movements as an ally or a friend would. He even helped Sōsuke on some of his "Heroic" missions, like the fiasco training session with many cadets of the Shinō Academy were supposed to wipe out a portion of Hollows as per their training. After a number of high-level cadets perished, with only a few select few remaining, Sōsuke arrived with Gin in tow, allowing his Lieutenant to dispatch the majority of the leftover Hollows while he effortlessly disintegrated one with his bare hand. It wasn't long until Gin passed the Captain's Examinations, allowing him to earn the title and grab the void title of the 3rd Division's Captain office. When becoming its leader, he often treated his subordinates well, despite the semi-unease they felt around him. Being courteous and respectful as always, while retaining a slight hidden sinsiter intent with every flick of his tongue, his subordinates were both loyal and reverent of his authority. With no exception of his Lieutenant, Izuru Kira, Gin formed a bond of confidence in him, allowing him to be like a trustworthy aide as well as be the forefront of his aura nearly every waking moment. This was shown countless times, as whenever someone would raise a hand towards Gin, his Lieutenant would always step in to take the blow or defend him. It all changed drastically again, however, as Sōsuke informed Gin of the information that Rukia Kuchiki was returning with the Hōgyoku unknowingly implanted in her body. While Sōsuke was responsible for the deaths of the Central 46 Court Judges, it was Gin's blade that carved them up and split open their flesh to spill their life force onto their designated seats. When Rukia arrived, Gin made it a point to purposely aledge himself as the mastermind for the next series of diabolical events, working hand in hand with his superior in order to do so. Firstly, he accompanied Captain Zaraki in order to confront Captain Kuchiki, trying to purposely get a rise out of him for having his sister, a member of the Noble Kuchiki House, to be executed. After deflecting their verbal jeers fluently, Kenpachi attempted to goad Byakuya into a fight, but not before Gin bound the poor 11th Division Captain in Kidō binding cloth and hurrying away, apologizing to Byakuya for causing a fuss. It wasn't until the Ryoka Invasion began, that Gin made his move to halt the intruders. Menacingly, he cut Jidanbō's left arm, reprimanding him callously that Gate Guardians don't live if they fail to halt intruders. When Ichigo Kurosaki charged at Gin, his fiery aura and steadfast resolve unnerved Gin inwardly, but kept his cool once he realized who he was. Knowing it was too soon to allow them inside, Gin stepped back and activated his Shikai, pushing the Substitute Soul Reaper and Jidanbō out the gate, keeping them outside for the time being. That action called for an Emergency Captain's Meeting, with the Head Captain, as well as a few other Captains began rebuking Gin, questioning his reasoning for not killing the intruders when he had the chance. Calmly, Gin spoke in an admittant tone that he had nothing to confess and the charges were correct, gladly taking on any punishment laid out to him as they deem fit. However, before they could do so, Sōsuke Aizen was about to question Gin futher on his supposed "motives". But even then they were interrupted, as the alarms rang out that the intruders were back and attempting entry into the Seireitei. After nearly all the Captains, save Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Sōsuke Aizen, had left, Sōsuke staged a warning to Gin, with the latter denying any inclination as to what Sōsuke would be referring to. After they parted, the seeds of implication that Gin was behind something had been successfully planted into Captain Hitsugaya's mind. Gin along with his Captain comrades, were able to bear witness to a vibrant and gallant entrance of the Ryoka invaders broke through the barrier overtop the Sekisekki walls that they projected. While this surprised, Sōsuke Aizen initially, it could've been a feint, as he predicted the initial intrusion by via Kidō Firework Cannon. As soon as they intruders scattered, the beckoned chaos ensued, just as Gin expected it to. It wasn't until shortly that night that Sōsuke then staged his death, via, hallucination by activating his Shikai remotely, allowing nearly all of the Gotei 13's Lieutenants, Officers, and most certainly the Captains to believe in his morbidly gruesome murder. As planned, while his superior went into hiding, Gin came in whom was presumably hypnotized just like the rest of them and callously smiled away in mock surprise at the Captain's gruesomely displayed death. However, this perfectly drives the usually kind and tender hearted Lieutenant of Aizen's into a rageful fit, releasing her Shikai and attempting to kill Gin right then and there. After briefly parrying with Izuru Kira, the two are subdued by mutual comrade and superior, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. After his subordinate and fellow Lieutenant are thrusted into custody, Gin momentarily stops to thank the young Captain for jumping in to save the two of them when he did. Tōshirō, however, could feel Gin's killing intent from where he stood from the conflict and was convinced that he was going to kill Lieutenant Hinamori had his Lieutenant not stepped in. To this, Gin simply smiled and denied it flawlessly, retreating the way he intended to go and an increasingly fury-driven Captain. It wasn't until later that night, Gin went and released his Lieutenant from barracks confines, taking him on his way back to their barracks. Unfortunately for them, Tōshirō intercepts them and then confronts Gin for his suspicious and red-handed acts. However, they are both interrupted by a mentally disturbed Momo, and begins to attempt to take down Tōshirō for what she believes is Sōsuke's murderer. After trying to attack Gin, Momo tries to cut him off, only to be back-handed by Tōshirō so he can reach his target. The stress and mental condition she had caused her to be immediately placed into unconsciousness, causing Gin to reprimand Tōshirō for his harsh act upon her. However, the other Captain begins to vent his fury as he recognized blood seeping from the unconscious girl's hands, from gripping her sword so tightly in earnest desire to avenge her superior. After seeing no other alternative, Gin confronts Tōshirō in a duel between two prodigies, one of the last generation and one of this generation. Their sword skills are apparently even, one which Gin remarks Tōshirō for his skill as being one of the few boy prodigies that'd appear every ten generations. It was when Tōshirō releases his Hyōrinmaru into its Shikai state, that Gin is seen almost to defeat at his opponent's unsurpassed control of ice freezing his arm tight while aiming to squewer him. Gin however, uses his callous cunning mind to his advantage, turning his natural red eye to glare at the younger Captain as he whispers the release command of his own Zanpakutō, sending the blade close to killing him, but continuing on its way to kill the prone, unconscious Lieutenant. Gin became surprised and pauses upon the vibrant intervention of his mutual comrade and peer, Rangiku Matsumoto, as she blocks his Shinsō blade with barely constrained power, the pressure his blade nearly shattering her blade. After an earnest plea to Gin, the latter sheathes his weapon after sealing his weapon, telling the hot blooded Captain that he should worry about the unconscious Lieutenant before settling his score with him, before leaving them both in a vivid Flash Step. Current Status: Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):